paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Fresh Beat Band save the Christmas Concert!
Summary The pups are excited when the Fresh Beats come to Adventure Bay for Christmas and are even more excited when they learn they are performing at the Christmas Eve concert! But, when a huge snowstorm threatens the event, it's up to the pups, Fresh Beats, Bo Monkey, and the Fresh Beats' dog, Magic, to save the concert! Story "Guess what, pups!" Ryder said as he rushed into the room. Rubble looked at him. "Is Apollo having his first ever Christmas special?" the bulldog asked excitedly. Ryder laughed. "No, but some more of your favorite TV stars are coming to Adventure Bay to perform in the Christmas Eve concert!" The pups knew who he was talking about. "The Fresh Beat Band?!" "Right! They recently adopted a black lab named Magic," Ryder explained, "and they told me you guys are gonna love her!" A horn blasted from outside. "That's probably them, now!" The pups rushed to the window, and Ryder was right; the Fresh Beats were in their parking lot! They rushed out to meet the band and Bo Monkey, their sidekick. Marshall was at a loss for words. "Hey, Bo? Do you think maybe...you can show me some moves later?" he asked with a little stutter. Bo happily chittered that he would be happy to show Marshall some moves. Rocky looked around, but he didn't see any other dogs. He asked Marina where Magic was. "She's in the bus. Here, Magic!" A black lab with a green bandanna slowly came trotting out of the bus, her golden eyes fearfully looking at the strange dogs. She stuck her tail between her legs. "Pups, Magic's had a hard life, so if you could be easy with her and not play so rough, that'd be great," Shout explained. The pups nodded and introduced themselves to her. Magic didn't say anything but kept close to Bo, who rubbed her with affection. Skye smiled warmly. "Hey, Magic, how about we take you and Bo up into the top of the Lookout? We can teach you how to play Pup Pup Boogie." "Okay," Magic said in a whisper. She looked back at the Fresh Beats, who gave her an encouraging smile, and she and Bo followed the pups up to the Lookout. ************ Magic just sat in a corner, watching the others play the game. Bo was getting really good, almost as good as Skye was. She wanted to get as good as her someday. After Bo and Skye made it to the next level, Bo took a break to show Marshall and Zuma some of his moves, which the two were really impressed with. Magic got the courage to go up to Skye to ask her something. "Hey, Skye? Wanna come watch m and the Fresh Beats practice for the Christmas concert? We can play one of your favorites first. Besides, I still gotta work on the special Christmas song we gotta perform." Skye smiled. "Sure! Let's go!" The 2 pups galloped outside, and Bo and Marshall joined up after them. Magic and Bo joined the Fresh Beats as they were tuning their instruments. Magic grabbed her tambourine and shook it a few times to tune it. "Okay, pups, is there any song you want us to do first?" she asked. Marshall requested 'Surprise Yourself' because that was one of the pups' favorite songs. Marina smiled. "You got it. One, two, three, four!" The band began to play and the pups began singing along. After the song, Marshall and Skye cheered with excitement. Just then, their pup-tags beeped. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" Ryder's voice sounded through the tags. "Ryder needs us!" the two exclaimed as they started to head off. "What's up?" Kiki asked. Marshall shook his head. "I don't know, but we'll find out soon! Come on!" The band followed up after him. Twist and Marshall ended up tripping at the same time, and they ended up rolling toward the Lookout elevator. Chase stopped when he noticed they weren't there. "Hey, guys? Have you seen Marshall or Twist?" he asked. "Incoming!!" They all landed on a pile on the floor. "Now," Marshall joked, "I know the meaning of the song 'Twist and Shout.'" They all laughed at the Dalmatian's humor before the elevator started going up. The pups were then put into their suits and at the top of the elevator, they leaped out and sat before Ryder. "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase said boldly. Magic got beside of Marshall and saluted happily. "And the Fresh Beats, too, Ryder sir!" she mimicked with a giggle. All the pups laughed as Bo Monkey joined them, standing beside Skye. Ryder showed the screen. "Thanks for coming so quickly, everyone. A huge snowstorm is headed to Adventure Bay, and if we don't act fast, the storm will ruin the concert!" Everyone gasped. Ryder showed Chase's symbol. "Chase, I need you to use your traffic directing skills so no one gets lost or confused on orders." Chase smiled and stepped up a bit. "Chase is on the case!" Next was... "Skye, I need you to stay up in the air and scout the storm's direction. And, Shout, you'll need to help." Skye barked. "Shout and Skye have gotta fly!" Ryder smiled. "I'll need everyone's help for this mission. PAW Patrol is on a roll!" All the pups slid down the slide as Magic and the Fresh Beats got into their bus and took off after them. They arrived at the scene and got to work. "What can I do, Ryder?" Magic asked. "You can wait for our snow rescue pup, Everest. Just look for the snowmobile pulling up." Magic nodded and waited for what seemed a few minutes until a snowplow pulled up, with a periwinkle husky inside. "Hi there, pup! I'm Everest! What's your name?" she asked sweetly. "I'm Magic," the lab replied. "I'm the Fresh Beat Band's new puppy." Everest gasped in delight. "No way! I'm, like, their biggest fan!" The two giggled. Marshall and Rocky saw them. "Looks like Magic's made a new friend." Everest let Magic help clear some of the snow away by letting her drive the snowplow. When all the snow was gone, most of the storm clouds had gone away. "Looks like the concert is back on!" Skye said happily as everyone cheered. "Rocky, Rubble, Bo, you guys help set up the stage," Ryder instructed. The three nodded and headed off. Ryder turned to Magic. "You can stick with Chase and help direct things." "Okay!" Magic said, running off in that direction. She screeched to a halt when she heard Bo calling for help. "Bo Monkey!" Twist said, running toward the cliff with the others behind him. Bo was stuck on a little part of the cliff, and he was hanging on by his tail. "Hang on, Bo!" Chase said, pulling up with his police truck. "We need someone to go down there and get him while Marshall gets his EMT gear," Ryder explained. Magic gulped. "I'll do it. Bo is my best friend as well as Twist's. One of us has to do it." Chase nodded and hooked Magic up to the harness. "Skye, can you tell me the safest way down to him?" the lab asked. Skye nodded and rushed into her copter as Magic began her way down. "Looking good! Move over to the right, just a little." Magic moved that way, and soon, she got to Bo. "Hi, Bo. I'm glad you're okay." Bo hugged her. "Okay, Chase!" the lab called to the shepherd. Chase pushed the pedal, and up they went up to the top of the cliff, where Marshall concluded that Bo wasn't hurt and well enough to dance in the show. "Magic, you're a hero!" Kiki exclaimed. Marina smiled. "We knew you could do it!" she said. "Shout-standing!" Shout added. Twist hugged her. Magic giggled. "Thanks, guys." Ryder smiled at the pups and winked. "Hey, Magic? We have something for you." Magic gasped and trotted up. "Magic, for showing amazing wits and bravery, I wanna make you an official member of the PAW Patrol!" He pulled a green collar with a matching pup-tag on it. The tag had a music note inside of it. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as Ryder replaced her bandanna with it. Everyone else cheered. "So what kind of pup am I?" she asked. Skye stepped up to her. "That's what we really couldn't decide on. So...we decided to make you a fire-pup, a water rescue pup, a construction pup, a police pup, an eco pup, a pilot pup, a jungle rescue pup, like our friend Tracker, and a snow rescue pup! Whatddya say?" "I say...This...is...the...BEST DAY EVER!!!!" Magic squealed. She high-pawed all of her new friends and wagged her tail merrily. "I can't wait to start training with everyone!" Later, everything was set up for the concert, and the crowd was filling the stands quickly. Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Christmas Specials